Frisk
Frisk is the main character of Glitchtale. They have appeared in every single episode so far. Their gender is unknown, but it is assumed that they consider themselves agenderous, like in the original game. Despite the fact, Camila still calls them a boy. They are voiced by Strelok, who also voices Akumu & Flowey and provides the SFX and sound editing. Appearance Frisk is a child that appears to be around twelve or thirteen years old. They have brown medium-length hair, which sometimes appears longer. In one of Camila's art collars with Kitmast, it was revealed that they have red eyes (even though their usually shut). They wear brown shorts, brown shoes, and a blue sweater that has a purple stripe in the middle. In Megalomaniac, their skin was light yellow. But, during the rest if the series, their skin was yellow. Personality Frisk's personality is usually somewhat ambiguous. Their character sheet states that "after getting bored of the Pacifist Route, they started the Genocide Route, and that Chara awakened and waited until Frisk passed the Point of No Return, to see if they truly desired a Genocide Ending." Also, Betty describes Frisk as "kind and innocent" but she cut off when she found out about Genocide Frisk. This means that she finds Genocide Frisk's actions disgusting, which is further proof that she has standards. While pretending to be a pacifist, Frisk tended to avoid hurting others and seemed to hate killing. They acted kind around other people/monsters and, in the game, would always try to understand and sympathize with other's problems. They always stood up for what they believed in and had a rather tomboyish/masculine personality. According to My Sunshine, Frisk believes in equality between humanity and monsterkind. In fact, this likely qualifies to both their Pacifist and Genocide versions. However, Genocide Frisk is vastly different from Pacifist Frisk. Genocide Frisk often lacks emotion but shows visible HATE towards their enemies (which mostly qualifies to Betty). They are incredibly horrible and dishonest, as shown when they confessed that they lied to Sans that they weren't going to reset. But, despite Genocide Frisk's cruelty, according to a post, they feel immense towards their horrendous actions. They seemed to struggle with accepting the consequences to their actions. However, in Love Part 2, Frisk decided to take on any of the consequences they have to face. This also has shown some character development. Abilities |-|Abilities= * Sacrifice : The glitches gave Frisk the ability to place their soul within a monster soul without dying. However, they are unable to go back to their body after this incident. * A Little Help : When in need, and ONLY if their intentions are good, Frisk can use "A Little Help" calling all the other human souls to their aid. * Armor of the Red : Frisk can project a shield of Determination, which has the ability to block almost anything, and create a sword of Determination. |-|Special Abilities= * RESET : The power to start all over again. At the same time everyone will forget everything that happened (Except Sans, Gaster, Flowey, Chara). which gives Frisk the power to do everything, and every ENDING. But in the "Continue" Episode Frisk broke the RESET button and since then this special ability is not working. * SAVE and LOAD : Frisk had this ability until "Continue" episode, they lost this ability when they broke RESET in that episode. * but it refused : If Frisk succeeds in being too determined, if Frisk dies during a batle, Frisk can immediately return to battle and their broken soul will reunite. Frisk will return with maximum HP, as if it had never been damaged. History Megalomaniac getting killed by Sans]] At the beginning of the episode, Frisk, who almost completed the genocide route, encountered Sans in the judgment hall. Where, like in the game, they fought. Frisk attempted to kill him many times, but all of their attempts failed. Eventually, they attempted to RESET. However, Chara stopped them and trapped them in a dark void. life|left]] Chara soon entered the judgement hall and challenged Sans. They fought together, but they avoided all of Sans' attacks. Right before they could kill him, Frisk managed to break out. They sacrificed themselves to save his life by jumping in front of him. They then gave Sans their soul, which drastically raised his power and gave him control over the timelines. He then killed Chara and pressed the RESET button. Yet Darker Frisk met Sans at his Waterfall Sentry Station. He soon decided to take them to Grillby's via a "shortcut". ]] However, Frisk somehow ended up in the Waterfall Hallway. They nervously entered the Grey Room. They soon found to Gaster, who trapped them and began to fight them so he could take their soul. But, Sans soon appeared and the two escaped the room. However this resulted Gaster becoming (partly) materialized, causing him to get stronger. Sans, who knew that he couldn't defeat him, told Frisk to give him their soul. However, Gaster attacked Sans and attempted to take Frisk's soul. Luckily, their soul broke free and it rushed on over to Sans. He absorbed their soul and began to fight Gaster. After an intensive battle, Gaster was cast down back to the void, though it was unclear whether he was completely destroyed or not. *Determination Frisk met Sans at his Hotland Hot Dog Stand and they discussed the glitches. He told Frisk to watch out for anything odd. ]] As soon as they left, they noticed that the door to Alphys' Lab had been blasted open. Frisk walked into the lab, and then entered the True Lab. As they walked along the path, they stepped on the dust of a deceased amalgamate, slightly horrifying. But, they failed to notice that Chara was spying on them from behind. When Frisk arrived at the Determination extractor, Chara finally confronted them. They revealed that they found out that they only needed determination to exist. Therefore they wanted to steal their determination so they could accomplish their goals. They proceeded to use their HATE to grab Frisk and shove them into the Extractor. But, neither of them noticed, that Flowey was watching them. Once Sans and Flowey arrived, Chara created a shield of HATE around the extractor and they decided to fight. After a tough battle, Frisk's Determination is fully removed from their SOUL and the barrier around the extractor vanished. Unfortunately, Chara managed to steal the Determination. Frisk was carried back to Sans' lab, and a post credits cutscene says that they were still alive, but unconscious. Your Best Friend ]] Frisk woke up but was in distress upon finding out that they no longer have their Determination. They noticed that Sans and Flowey were working on a strange machine, which Sans used in order to return Gaster to his physical form. Sans soon asked Gaster to take him, Flowey, and Frisk to the secret chamber containing the that held the six human souls in their designated pods. Sans then handed the souls over to Flowey in order to transform into Omega Flowey. sheilding Frisk]] Chara, upon hearing the commotion, encountered them with pure confidence. It wasn't long before they engaged in battle with Sans, Omega Flowey, and Gaster while Frisk was protected by a shield of KINDNESS. reaction to Chara tearing off one of Omega Flowey's arms.]] At one point, Chara created a whip of PATIENCE and used to tear off one of Omega Flowey's arms. Sans, Gaster, and Frisk all seemed horrified by this. Chara then attempted to kill him. Luckily, he was saved by Sans. Soon, Gaster put down the shield in order to attack Chara. But they then attempted to kill Frisk. Sans tried to sacrifice himself to save them, but Gaster took the blow instead. As a result, he lost a huge chunk of his HP. This then enraged Sans who then used his special attack, causing him to create countless gaster blasters. Chara, who tried to use a shield of KINDNESS is to protect themselves, failed to stop the attack. The sound of a SOUL snapping in half then played. Everyone seemed relieved at first. But then, a red beam charged at Omega Flowey that came from the smoke cloud, Sans managed to save Omega Flowey by cutting the wires that kept him secure to the ceiling, but he then lost consciousness. shield]] Chara, who's Determination allowed them to survive Sans' attack, proceeded to create a giant powerful ball of HATE and hurled it towards Omega Flowey. In order to protect himself, he used the six human souls to protect himself. Sadly, he lost them in the process and was transformed back into Flowey Frisk, upon seeing that Chara was about to finish off Flowey, regains their Determination to create a red shield to block the attack, and uses "A Little Help." They give Flowey their soul in the process in order to transform into Asriel. Continue killing a monster|left]] gaining HATE]] A few scenes into the episode, Chara told Asriel about Frisk's '''true personality and the fact that they started the genocide route on their own. They then created the ERASE button and told him to press it or else '''Frisk would use their friends as toys forever. Asriel, who believed that they deserved a second chance, destroyed the ERASE button. He and Chara then began to fight. with DETERMINATION]] During the battle, Asriel told Frisk that he couldn't fight Chara. But, he knew how to make them chance their mind. He attacked them with the traits of the SOULs he absorbed, including Frisk's determination. Asriel managed to get rid of the HATE inside Chara. They managed to use what was left of their soul in order to turn it into a trait vessel for him. He proceeded to break the barrier. On the surface, Sans confronted Frisk and asked them when they were going to reset. They promised him that they wouldn't reset, but he told them to be honest. He then sighed and explained to tell him when they were going to reset. Frisk is then shown with their Save File Dialogue Box. They hovered over the reset button and smashed it! They then pressed Continue. My Sunshine |left]] at the beginning of My Sunshine]] Frisk decided to go meet up with Jessica Grey, the director of the Anti Monster Department (A.M.D), in attempt to convince her to sign a peace contract that would stop all conflict between humans and monsters. On their way, they encounter Betty, a seemingly innocent young girl whom they supposedly save from being run over by a car, and allow her to accompany them for the day. When they reach the A.M.D, Frisk asks Jessica Grey for one last chance to show her that monsters are just as deserving of peace as humans are. Albeit hesitantly, she agrees, and Frisk takes them to W.D. Gaster's laboratory. There, Jessica is informed about Gaster's project on the Core's expansion and how helpful it would be to both humans and monsters, and that the project will only be allowed to develop should she sign the peace contract. Frisk then takes them over to the school where Toriel works as a teacher, to show Jessica how human children are being helped to understand and use their magic. After Toriel shows her the trait of one of the children, she suddenly leaves before Frisk can have a chance to stop her. They go looking for her and meet up with Sans and Asriel, and after Frisk introduces them to Betty, they find out that her soul is a color never heard of before: pink. Sans goes to Gaster's lab to help him find out about this new trait, and Frisk shows up after hearing that Sans and Asriel had talked things out. They give Sans a bracelet to remind him about the promise they had made; to never reset again. The following day, Frisk meets up with Jessica at the HSO Department, where the conference would be held and the peace contract between humans and monsters signed. Frisk hears Jessica's story about how her daughter ran away from home without ever returning, and that the reason Jessica had suddenly left the school was because Toriel's interaction with the child had reminded her of her daughter. She agrees to sign the contract, saying that her daughter would have wanted peace between humans and monsters. During the conference, Asgore is questioned about how the barrier was broken. He confesses about the human souls, and the last one turns out to have belonged to Jessica's daughter. Frisk watches her as she calls him a murderer and then storms out, tears streaming down her face, leaving all hope of peace between humans and monsters behind. Dust When Dust begins, Frisk tells the audience that things have gotten more tense between humanity and monsterkind. Worst of all, Asgore was arrested. Frisk soon arrives at Gaster's house. They ask him if he found any info about Betty's unique soul. Sadly, he failed to find anything. Gaster warned Frisk to be careful they were with a monster because the AMD's cameras were suddenly more active. Upon mentioning Mettaton's first live performance, Frisk allowed Betty to come with them. Frisk and Betty soon go get Sans, Papyrus, and Asriel and they all go see Mettaton together. At the performance, they experience Papyrus accidentally drop slabs of concrete on the area and Sans temporarily losing his powers. Later, Sans called Frisk over to come and talk to him, Betty, Asriel. They are then forced to tell him that they were trying to RESET. As a result, Sans got so angry that he would've hurt them if it wasn't for Asriel, who stopped him. Frisk wasn't seen throughout the rest of the episode. Do or Die At the start, Frisk was seen practicing apologizing to Sans. Soon Asriel arrived and he (apparently) told him about Betty's actual goals. This scared them so much that they lost a bit of their Determination. 's school for fight with pink blobs.]] ]] Soon, Frisk and Asriel go to see Alphys and Gaster. Here, Gaster encouraged them, causing them to be filled with Determination. Later in the episode, Frisk arrived at Toriel's school to help fight back against Betty's pink blobs. They soon find, Cam, Abigail, and Robin. Cam soon asks them to help them find his younger sister Lily. Frisk agreed to do so but was not seen throughout the rest of the episode. Love Frisk becomes demotivated as their friends are killed off by Betty, to the point where they appear ominously somber. They request to talk with Asriel in the backyard, where they reveal that they were trying to find a way to reset since they broke the RESET button, admitting that their promise to Sans was a lie. Frisk elaborates that they knew the timeline was glitched as they set off to fight Betty alone, ignoring the requests of Asriel to stay home and prepare first. They finally say that Flowey wasn't as much of a coward as Asriel, emotionally harming him to the point it raised their LV to 2. After this, Frisk proceeds to cut her ties with Toriel, cutting her hand and saying that they are not her child, and she is "sure as hell" not their mother. This causes their LV to raise to 3. is preparing for fight with Betty]] is looking at Betty with HATE toward.]] Frisk goes to fight with Betty, and at the beginning of the fight Frisk rapidly starts to lose, with Betty sapping their Determination with hallucinations of their Genocide Run. Frisk is about to die when they are saved from Betty with the help of Asriel, but Asriel is then killed by Betty. After Frisk is forced to watch Asriel's death, Frisk uses their HATE and takes advantage of the glitched timeline to instantaneously raise their LV to 19, calling upon their inner 'Genocide Frisk'. As Frisk and Betty battle, the former is winning by a large margin when Betty 'asks for a little HELP'. Betty then fills the mostly-empty soul of Sans (which was still being fed off by Akumu) with HATE, causing the natural regenerative abilities of the substance to create his body. Sans, now filled with HATE, begins to battle Frisk, and starts to win. Before he can kill them however, Papyrus intervenes, saving Frisk. Using love, Papyrus managed to destroy the HATE in Sans' soul, freeing him from Betty's control and shocking Frisk. Using this as a distraction, Betty flees. After the battle, as Toriel and Frisk are walking through the woods, Frisk hangs back a bit and looks at their hand, noticing it is glitching. Realising that they are now glitching due to utilising the HATE and glitches to raise their LV, Frisk states that they are 'gonna run out of time'. Frisk's actions are generating a new HATE Due to Frisk cutting off all ties to their friends, and due to watching Asriel die in front of them, Frisk has started to generate more HATE, as evidenced by their fight with Betty. flows from Frisk's soul.]] * Especially LV19 glitch in Pacifist Timeline causes to genocide effect, that might be why New HATE generated in the fight. * Camila confirmed New HATE, in one of her [http://camilaart.tumblr.com/post/166113473050/re-worded-so-frisk-is-generating-new-hate-in tumblr] posts. Trivia * Genocide Route continues Confirmed Theory * Frisk has done the True Pacifist route but the Genocide Route was unique enough to have twisted and ambiguous outcomes. * It's clear that Frisk's boredom led them to do the Genocide route, it was their weakened will that they couldn't complete it. * Frisk has completed all of the different endings. Camila Post * It was confirmed by Camila Cuevas (the creator) then Frisk was never a pacifist child, and they never will be. We might see more of their [http://glitchtale.wikia.com/wiki/Do_or_Die "genocide"] side later on. * The timeline being glitched, and messed up, was a result of Frisk triggering hard mode. * In the episode Love (Part 1), it's been confirmed that Frisk was trying to find a way to reset ever since they broke their RESET button. *"He was right after all..." The dialogue at the end of Love Part 1 is a referring to Flowey. "In this world... It's kill or be killed!" Camila Post * Frisk isn't a kind and caring child "anymore" * Frisk's current LV status is LV 19 * Frisk does not care about anything, they just trying to save Timeline. Camila Post. * Frisk, stayed in "The Underground" for about 30 years, until Frisk came to "The Surface". Camila Post * Frisk's determination can easily be corrupted. Camila Post * According to a Camila Tumblr post. If Frisk dies, the entire timeline will be automatically ERASED. Post 1Post 2 ** It doesn't matter if a monster or someone absorbs Frisk's soul before shattering. Still timeline will be get automatic ERASE. Camila Post * Frisk can use "but it refused" ability, but it's hard. Camila Post * Determination may block and refuse, FEAR's Rhabdophobia ability. * It was confirmed by Camila, that Frisk was The Player, just like in the Glitchtale/Undertale. Camila Post * Camila prefers to call Frisk a boy while knowing they are genderless. * Frisk is mentally 30 year old. Camila Post * According to one of Camila's Tumblr posts, Camila Cuevas is thinking of Frisk as a male. (In Undertale) * Almost everything is Frisk's fault, even Camila blames Frisk. Camila Post * Frisk feel like a scum for what they did. Camila Post * Camila made a explanation, why Frisk is not going to kill everyone, why frisk doesn't get LV 20, kill Betty. * Frisk didn't exactly have a life, before they fell into the Underground. Camila Post * Camila did not answer a question about "Frisk was human or not" and remained silent. When it comes to thinking, there's is a possibility and a suspicion that Frisk is not human. Camila Post ** This time one of the fans said that Frisk was created by the same game like Betty. Camila remained silent again. Camila Post * Frisk is the only one who can make a sort of armor made of Determination around their body. Camila Post ** Camila referred to Frisk as "He" in the tumblr post. *** Camila accepts Frisk as male. Camila Post 1 Camila Post 2 Camila Post 3 **** Camila confirmed that Frisk's gender was genderless as it was in Undertale, Frisk is male only for Camila, not male in Glitchtale. Camila Post * According to Camila, Frisk is the only person who can get LV/EXP. Camila Post * Even if Frisk found a way to RESET, when Frisk resets the timeline, everything will be destroyed and the world will be turned into "The Void". Camila Post * When Frisk's LV increased from 3 to 19, it has caused more glitches to the timeline and you can see at the end of LOVE Part 2 Frisk says "I'm gonna run out of time ..." ** This might mean the timeline can be ERASED if the time goes out, possibly meaning Glitchtale Ending. * Frisk's body age is 12. Camila Post Navigation es:Frisk ru:Фриск tr:Frisk Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Asexual Category:Alive